


Неизбежность

by JJeyWill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Выбор есть всегда. Но Ямазаки и не подозревал, что он может быть настолько тяжелым.





	Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ШВ-2015 на дайри

Вообще-то, план был не так уж плох и вполне выполним. Не так уж плох для придуманного в спешке.

Пару часов назад, сдавая очередной отчёт, Ямазаки стащил ключи от камеры с заваленного бумагами стола Хиджикаты. Это было легко, ведь замком не ожидал предательства. Потом Ямазаки принёс чая охранникам. Не совсем простого чая. Они выпили и поблагодарили его – ведь никому в голову не пришло, что что-то может быть не так. Когда охрана уснула, Ямазаки открыл камеру и снял с Кацуры колодки. Тот казался изумлённым аж до немоты, и Ямазаки был за это судьбе благодарен. Он совсем не хотел бы пускаться в объяснения, и, к тому же, у них не было времени. Заставив себя отпустить освобождённые руки Кацуры и глядя в сторону, Ямазаки быстро сообщил, что уходить нужно как можно скорее, и обрисовал дальнейший план передвижений, учитывавший краткий перерыв между патрулями и маршрут к дальнему углу двора, где легко можно было перелезть через стену. До ночи ждать было нельзя, потому что Хиджиката удвоил ночные патрули, а на рассвете приходил транспорт, который должен был отвезти Кацуру на место казни. Никто не ожидал побега сейчас, когда большая часть Шинсенгуми ещё не спала и гудела, как растревоженный улей.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Сначала внезапная, абсолютно неожиданная и, - Ямазаки в том не сомневался, - случайная поимка Кацуры буквально в двух шагах от штаб-квартиры. И тут же спущенный сверху приказ о назначении показательной казни на следующее утро. Времени придумать план лучше и надёжнее просто не было, Ямазаки едва успел подготовить хотя бы этот. Если бы побег удался, он намеревался запереть камеру обратно, незаметно вернуть ключи и, по возможности, обставить всё так, словно Кацура вновь мистическим образом испарился из лап закона.

Кто же мог знать, что Тецуноске забегается по поручениям замкома и так сильно опоздает с ужином для заключённого? Ямазаки смотрел в расширившиеся (хотя, казалось бы, куда больше?) глаза Тецу и понимал, что цену таки придётся платить. Ох, и высока же была цена.

***

Это началось давно, ещё с провалившейся миссии по внедрению в Джои.

Ямазаки долго не мог забыть произошедшее, оно поразило его слишком сильно. Совсем не так он представлял себе террористическую группировку и её главу. Да, конечно, они шли против закона, но нельзя было не заметить, какой в Джои царил дух дружбы, братства, благородства и взаимной поддержки, а также убеждённости в своих идеалах. Кацуру не зря называли лицом современной революции, он умел объединять и вдохновлять людей своей искренностью и пылающим сердцем, Ямазаки мог понять, почему за ним шли. Даже он сам на какое-то мгновение заколебался. Пусть он и понимал всю опасность их деятельности, и что в худшем случае это может вылиться в новую войну, но… Серьёзно, никому ведь по-настоящему не нравится марионеточное правительство, контролируемое аманто. У каждого нет-нет, да и мелькнёт мечта об утерянной свободе.

Время шло, задания сменяли одно другое. Пару раз он видел Кацуру, но лишь мельком и издалека, однако каждый раз заставлял воспоминания всколыхнуться. 

А потом, в вечер одного из своих выходных дней, Ямазаки внезапно встретил Кацуру в небольшой неприметной закусочной, куда зашёл поужинать. Просто поднял голову, окинул зал рассеянным взглядом и увидел за одним из угловых столиков – его. Ямазаки дёрнулся было бежать докладывать начальству, но быстро передумал. Решил, что лучше будет проследить за Кацурой до его убежища и уже после доложиться. Ямазаки заказал себе ещё порцию, чтобы не быть подозрительным, и принялся ждать.

Кацура был вместе со своей жуткой инопланетной уткой. Кажется, её звали Элизабет? Они явно совсем недавно пришли, потому что еда перед ними стояла едва тронутая. О чём шла беседа, расслышать не получалось, но Кацура выглядел возбуждённым и оживлённо жестикулировал, а Элизабет размахивала табличкой. Ямазаки смотрел на них, думая о нескольких вещах сразу. Ещё раз вспомнил своё неудачное внедрение. Попробовал прикинуть, где в окрестностях может располагаться штаб Джои. Отметил, что у Кацуры очень приятная лёгкая улыбка, хоть она и не так часто бывает у него на лице, сохраняющем большую часть времени преувеличенно серьёзное выражение. Совершенно, правда, непонятно, как последний факт мог помочь в поимке Кацуры. Но Ямазаки решил, что полезно будет повнимательнее присмотреться, на случай, если когда-нибудь придётся распознавать его в маскировке. Запомнить движения и манеру держаться. Взгляд…

В тот вечер Ямазаки Кацуру упустил на одной из людных улиц, и всю ночь ему почему-то снилось, как он Кацуру догоняет и пальцем разглаживает немного комично сведённые брови. Перенаблюдал за мимикой, наверное.

***

Вроде бы Эдо – большой город с большим населением, но на деле оказывается, что ты видишь знакомые лица чаще, чем ожидаешь. Особенно удивляет, если это лицо принадлежит террористу-подпольщику. Ямазаки замечал Кацуру то тут, то там, чаще в маскировке, иногда без. Обо всех встречах он исправно докладывал в отчётах, и даже начал пытаться составить карту перемещений того по городу, но она получалась чересчур путаной и абсолютно бессмысленной. Это вызывало досаду, потому что Ямазаки думал, что раз уж ему удалось навострить глаз на обнаружение Кацуры, он мог бы провернуть некую важную работу, чем добиться начальственной похвалы и признания. А, может, и повышения, кто знает. Но Кацура был вездесущ и неуловим одновременно, и даже выследить хоть одно из его убежищ всё не удавалось. 

Устало бредя в казармы после очередного потраченного на бесплодные розыски дня, Ямазаки думал, что начинает превращаться то ли в трудоголика, то ли в одержимого. Оба звания его одинаково не привлекали. Решив хотя бы остаток вечера потратить с толком, Ямазаки оглянулся и заметил, что находится буквально в двух шагах от того самого кафе, в котором проходил собеседование в Джои. Он улыбнулся и подумал, что будет забавно посидеть там часок, выпить что-нибудь приятное и дать отдых уставшим ногам. И уж совершенно никак Ямазаки не ожидал встретить в кафе Кацуру, поэтому, когда тот с грохотом рухнул на соседнее сиденье и, частично, на стол, это оказалось полнейшей внезапностью. Ямазаки в шоке вытаращился и первой мыслью, пришедшей ему на ум, было почему-то, что Кацура, наверное, немного мазохист, раз продолжает играть со здешними официантками на «щелбаны». Кацура, меж тем, кое-как поднялся, вытер кровь из носа и упёрся в Ямазаки слегка мутноватым взглядом, затем уронил его вниз, на стол.

\- О! Вы турист, осматриваете достопримечательности Эдо?! – воскликнул он, глядя на расстеленную перед Ямазаки карту с пометками.

Кажется, он был слегка пьян.

И Ямазаки не узнал. Ямазаки искренне порадовался незапоминаемости своей внешности и понадеялся, что алкоголь закрепит эффект.

\- А хотите, - Кацура заговорщицки прищурился и подался вперёд, - я проведу вас по местам воинской славы? Покажу, где храбрые самураи боролись против аманто? И расскажу!

\- Эм… эээ… это было бы неплохо, - ответил Ямазаки, лихорадочно соображая, как извлечь из ситуации максимум пользы.

\- Отлично! – Кацура склонился над картой. – Сначала мы пойдём вот сюда… потом сюда…

Прядь его волос скользнула вниз и коснулась кончиком обнажённого предплечья Ямазаки, задевая растущие там волоски. Это недо-прикосновение послало щекотную волну мурашек по спине. Мысли на мгновение спутались.

Кацура внезапно покачнулся и с хлопком упёрся рукой в стол, ловя равновесие. Затем резко выпрямился.

\- Простите, - произнёс он нахмурившись и глядя куда-то перед собой, - кажется, мне нужно выйти.

Развернулся и стремительно удалился в сторону туалета, оставив Ямазаки в ошеломлении сидеть. Некоторое время Ямазаки ждал, глядя ему в след и неосознанно поглаживая предплечье, затем спохватился и побежал проверять. Но было поздно – Кацуры уже и след простыл.

***

Про встречу в кафе Ямазаки решил не докладывать.

***

Было ещё две краткие случайные встречи и одна длинная, с разговором: Ямазаки был в маскировке и Кацура, очередной раз его не узнав, настойчиво убеждал вступить в Джои. Ямазаки тогда разбирал нервный смех, но под конец он уже подумывал, а не попробовать ли действительно по второму разу, однако появление патрульной машины разрушило все планы.

Да, три встречи, прежде чем он осознал, что не только перестал докладывать о них начальству, но ещё и набросал по поводу последней какой-то описательный лиричный очерк. Нервно сминая и сжигая злополучный лист бумаги, Ямазаки решил, что не хочет думать о причинах своих поступков, об их последствиях и о Кацуре в принципе.

С него было довольно. Затея не удалась. Пора забросить все эти карты и поиски и позабыть.

***

Кацура бывал в кафе с боевитыми официантками примерно пару раз в месяц, чаще почему-то по пятницам.

У Ямазаки было примерно десять вариантов маскировки. Если проявить изобретательность, то двенадцать. Должно было хватить надолго.

***

Он сжёг и карту тоже – на всякий случай. Старался урабатываться до валящей с ног усталости, чтобы спать без сновидений. И ненавидел себя за смятую обёртку от кукурузного батончика, которую постоянно таскал с собой в кармане. Ненавидел, но выбросить не мог.

Излишне говорить, что у него не было ни единого шанса.

***

…Счёт пошёл на секунды: Тецу уже открывал рот. Ямазаки кинулся вперёд и прижал его к стене изо всех сил. Разница в комплекции играла против него. Поднос с ужином с грохотом рухнул на пол. 

\- Уходи! Быстро! – крикнул Ямазаки Кацуре через плечо.

Кацура пару секунд пристально смотрел на него, будто собираясь что-то сказать, а затем кинулся прочь. Вышедший из шока Тецу наконец заголосил, и вскоре на шум сбежались другие бойцы. 

\- Он! Вып… ловммфф!.. – пытался объяснить ситуацию Тецуноске, в то время как Ямазаки старался зажать ему рот ладонью.

В принципе, это большой роли не играло, потому что почти сразу заметили спящую охрану. Все сразу забегали, кто-то бросился скручивать Ямазаки, кто-то понёсся докладывать начальству и оповещать всех вокруг. Посчитав, что выиграл достаточно времени, Ямазаки прекратил сопротивление и позволил отвести помятого и даже немного побитого себя к замкому.

\- Какого. Чёрта? – раздельно выцедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Хиджиката, нарушив наконец крайне долгую паузу, которая повисла после того, как ему доложили ситуацию.

Очень бледный, он едва мог дышать от ярости, это видно было по тому, как раздувались его ноздри и заострились скулы, и каким мрачным огнём горели глаза. Он смотрел на Ямазаки в упор, стоя прямо перед ним. Позади замкома маячил хмурый Окита, но даже сквозь эту хмурость было заметно, что он не ожидал и растерян. На Кондо Ямазаки не мог заставить себя посмотреть, его предавать было тяжелее всего, одна мысль об этом словно втыкала нож в сердце и ещё проворачивала потом.

\- Какого. Чёрта. Ты. Творишь? – повторил замком, возвращая внимание Ямазаки к себе.

Ямазаки вполне мог понять его ярость, и даже был рад и благодарен за неё. Хиджиката не был готов терять бойца, признать предателем того, с кем бок о бок прошёл сквозь столь многое, кому полностью доверял. Он ценил Ямазаки и, возможно, даже считал своим другом.

\- Я отпустил на свободу Кацуру Котаро, революционера и лидера Джоишиши.

Как будто кому-то требовалась эта констатация факта, но что ещё мог Ямазаки сказать? Врать и изворачиваться было бессмысленно, а подробно разъяснять свою позицию не было никакого желания. И он был рад, что его голос был достаточно твёрд.

Замаха он не увидел, просто лицо вдруг обожгла слепящая боль, и из носа резво заструилась кровь по губам и подбородку. Ямазаки с трудом удержался на ногах, но даже руки не поднял, чтоб утереться.

\- Уведите его! – яростно прорычал Хиджиката, поворачиваясь спиной.

Ямазаки с двух сторон подхватили под руки и потащили на выход.

\- Но, Тоши… - услышал он жалобное и растерянное Кондо-сана позади, а затем закрывшаяся дверь отсекла дальнейший разговор.

***

Они все приходили к Ямазаки в камеру. Пытались узнать, зачем он так поступил.

Помочь ему было уже невозможно: произошедшее вызвало жуткую ярость в верхах, были присланы дополнительные охранники, не из состава Шинсенгуми, и дело взято под строгий контроль. Единственное, чего удалось добиться Кондо (и то непонятно, какими средствами), - это чтобы казнь не была публичной.

Кондо спрашивал прямо и настойчиво пытался поймать его взгляд. Окита пришёл и мрачно, не стесняясь в выражениях, описал, какой Ямазаки идиот. Даже Хиджиката пришёл, угрюмо покурил, глядя в сторону, и молча ушёл.

Ямазаки молчал всё время. Он не находил в себе сил даже принести извинения, да и извинения здесь были бесполезны. Его постоянно грызла боль от предательства, осознание его неизбежности и собственного эгоизма. На этом фоне закономерность наказания даже приносила некоторое облегчение.

Когда удавалось задремать, в его сны приходил Кацура, добавляя свою толику боли в уже существующую. А однажды Ямазаки проснулся с чётким ощущением, что всё произошедшее было сном, и это было худшее пробуждение в его жизни.

***

В день казни издевательски ярко светило солнце, играя лучами на черепице крыш и листве деревьев, ещё влажных после ночного дождя. Утренний воздух покусывал лёгким осенним холодком. Ямазаки было немного неуютно в ритуальной белой одежде. Казалось, что на улице ещё холоднее, чем на самом деле. Всё вокруг виделось ярким и чётким, очень настоящим и бесконечно прекрасным. Если бы Ямазаки мог, он бы остался в этой прекрасной реальности, но он не мог. Он сам сделал выбор.

Все собрались во дворе. Около расстеленной циновки и необходимых атрибутов стоял мрачный как туча Хиджиката. Это оказалось приятным сюрпризом, Ямазаки вообще-то думал, что его помощником будет Сайто.

Тело наполняла острая звенящая лёгкость, делавшая движения несколько заторможенными. Не смотря на то, что он уже тысячу раз осознал и представил себе это, происходящее казалось невозможным. Немного неловко Ямазаки опустился на циновку и принял подобающую позу. Ему зачитали приговор, потом поднесли оружие. Пальцы плохо гнулись, но у него получилось совладать с ними.

Гнетущая тишина наполняла двор.

Ямазаки покрепче сжал рукоять направленного в живот вакизаши и поднял глаза, последний раз вглядываясь в знакомые лица, прощаясь с ними. Вот Тецу, встрёпанный и с покрасневшими глазами, - неужели плакал? Вот мрачный Харада, потемневший взгляд утонул под нависающими бровями. Рядом не менее мрачный Сайто, сна ни в одном глазу. Тихий, собранный Окита с застывшим взглядом и плотно сжатыми губами. И, наконец, Кондо, прямой и серьёзный, в глазах и опущенных уголках губ отпечаталась горечь. Только на стоящего за спиной Хиджикату оглядываться было не с руки.   
Ямазаки вдохнул, выдохнул, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, ещё раз взглянул на Кондо и… заметил, как позади него в толпе спокойно и твёрдо блеснули глаза того, кого он совсем не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Затем грянул взрыв, и двор заволокло дымом.


End file.
